Lorenzo Snow (1814-1901)
}} Biography Lorenzo Snow was the fifth president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) from 1898 to his death. Snow was the last president of the LDS Church in the nineteenth century and the first in the twentieth. Early Life Snow was the fifth child and first son of Oliver Snow (September 18, 1775, Massachusetts – October 17, 1845, Illinois) and Rosetta L. Pettibone (October 22, 1778, Connecticut – October 12, 1846, Illinois), residents of Mantua Township, Ohio, who had left New England to settle on a new and fertile farm in the Connecticut Western Reserve. Lorenzo had siblings Leonora Abigail Snow (1801–1872), Eliza R. Snow (1804–1887), Percy Amanda Snow (1808–1848), Melissa Snow (1810–1835), Lucius Augustus Snow (born 1819), and Samuel Pearce Snow (born 1821). Despite the labor required on the farm, the Snow family valued learning and saw that each child had educational opportunities. Snow received his final year of education at Oberlin College, which was originally founded by two Presbyterian ministers. Snow later made his living as a school teacher when not engaged in church service. Marriage & Family Charlotte Squires (1825-1850) + Mary Adaline Goddard (1812-1898) + Sarah Ann Prichard (1826-1900) + Harriet Amelia Squires (1819-1890) + Eleanor Houtz (1831-1896) + Caroline Horton (1828-1857) + Mary Elizabeth Houtz (1840-1906) + Phoebe Amelia Woodruff (1842-1919) + Sarah Minnie Ephramina Jensen (1854-1908) 1st Marriage: Charlotte Squires # Leonora Charlotte Snow (1847-1847) - died age six months at Mt Pisgah refugee camp. Listed on front side of Mount Pisgah Monument. # Roxcy Armatha Snow (1849-1931) 2nd Marriage: Mary Goddard Married Mary Adaline Goddard (1812-1898) - 3 children 3rd Marriage: Sara Ann Pritchard Married Sara Ann Pritchard (1826-1900) - 5 children 4th Marriage: Harriet Squires He married 4th, Harriet Amelia Squires (1819-1890) on 17 January 1846 in Nauvoo, Illinois. # Abigail Harriet Snow (16 July 1847 – 9 May 1914) - was born on 16 Jul 1847 in Mount Piagah, Pottawattamie, Iowa. She died on 9 May 1914. She was buried on 12 May 1914 in Brigham City, Box Elder, Utah. md Thomas Caldwell # Lucius Aaron Snow (11 December 1849 – 3 October 1921) - md Elizabeth Wilson # Amelia Herrietta Snow (15 February 1854 – 30 October 1854) (Twin / died young) # Alonzo Henry Snow (15 February 1854 – 1 November 1854) (Twin / died young) # Celestia Armeda Snow (1856-1938) - md Brigham Morris Young (1855-1931). 5th Marriage: Eleanor Houtz Married : Eleanor Houtz (1831-1896) - 6th Marriage: Caroline Horton Married : Caroline Horton (1824-1857) 7th Marriage: Mary Houtz Married : Mary Elizabeth Houtz (1840-1906) 8th Marriage : Phoebe Woodruff Married Phoebe Amelia Woodruff (1842-1919), daughter of LDS Church President Wilford Woodruff (1807-1898). 9th Marriage: Sarah Jensen Married Sarah Ephramina Jensen (1855-1908) References * * Lorenzo Snow - Grandpa Bill's GA Pages * Lorenzo Snow - Teachings of the President of the Church * Lorenzo Snow - LDS Church History * #6258700 * Lorenzo Snow - MormonWiki Category:19th-century Mormon missionaries Category:American general authorities (LDS Church) Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United States Category:American people convicted of bigamy Category:Apostles (LDS Church) Category:Converts to Mormonism from Baptist denominations Category:Counselors in the First Presidency (LDS Church) Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:General Presidents of the Sunday School (LDS Church) Category:General Presidents of the Young Men (organization) Category:Infectious disease deaths in Utah Category:Members of the Council of Fifty Category:Members of the Utah Territorial Legislature Category:19th-century American politicians Category:Mormon missionaries in Hawaii Category:American Mormon missionaries in Italy Category:Mormon missionaries in Malta Category:American Mormon missionaries in Switzerland Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United Kingdom Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Oberlin College alumni Category:People from Brigham City, Utah Category:People from Portage County, Ohio Category:Politicians from Salt Lake City Category:Presidents of the Church (LDS Church) Category:Presidents of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles (LDS Church) Category:Temple presidents and matrons (LDS Church) Category:Recipients of American presidential pardons Category:Utah politicians convicted of crimes Category:American expatriates in the Kingdom of Hawaii Category:People from Salt Lake City